Doing time
by themainman
Summary: Rumble goes to jail and is Spikes new cell mate. Now,Spike likes him and wants him and well you get it. This is a antro fic with Spike/Rumble pairing. Also I use the genre of romance very lightly.
1. Chapter 1

The bus pulled up to the gates of Luna central maximum security prison. The inmates in the yard stopped what they were doing to see the new inmates arriving. The bus pulled into the gates and came to a stop.

The guard on the bus stood up with his shot-gun. "Alright, you scum stand up." the prisoners on the bus did as commanded; but one stayed in his seat. A guard at the back of the bus came up to him. "Hey, when your told to stand you stand, you hear me convict?"

The inmate in question, a gray Pegasus colt, stared him down. "My name is Rumble not convict." the guard struck him in the head with the butt of his shot gun. "You little shit who do you think you are?" He grabbed rumble by his shirt.

"Where do you think you are?" He pulled rumble off the bus and threw him to the ground. When Rumble looked around he saw all the inmates on the other side of the fence. They gave him lustful looks, licking their lips, and dragging their thumbs across their necks. "I'm in hell I'm sure of it."

The guard picked him up and pushed him towards the entrance. "You don't know the half of it shit head." They striped rumble of his clothes and gave him the number: 255301.

When they were assigning his cell the guard from the bus said to the other, "This is the one that gave me trouble, fix him for me will you." The other guard got an evil smile. "Ok, I'll send him to spike, then we'll see if he still has an attitude."

The guards all got the same evil smile. He was walked down a long hall to the end of the cell block. They came to a cell that unlike the others was a solid door instead of bars. "This is the cell of spike the dragon or as you'll soon know him sweet dick spiky."

The guard laughed and Rumbles' eyes went wide with fear. "Wait don't put me in there, you can't man." Before he could finish his plea he was thrown in and the door slammed shut behind him. He banged on the door.

"Wait please let me out of here." "Hey, keep it down some of us are trying to sleep." Spike sat up and took a look at his new cell mate. "Well, it must be my birthday." He got up and walked over to Rumble. Rumble could only push himself up against the door.

Spike was one scary fuck. He was big, muscular, he had a scar over his eye,and Twilight sparkle in a heart tattooed on his chest. Spike pinned him to the wall.

"Now see hear there's two ways this can go: You can give it to me or I can take it, it's all up to you." Spike caressed Rumbles face. "If you give it to me then I'll look out for you, no one will touch you, and I'll get you what ever you could want."

Rumble swallowed hard and thought of Thunderlane. '_Why couldn't I just do what my brother told me; I just had to disobey.'_ Rumble slowly shook his head. "You can go fuck yourself you scaly fuck." Time to assert himself, he had to show he wasn't scared.

Rumble didn't see what hit him when Spikes fist collided with his face. "Spike want!" Spike grabbed him and tore open his jump suit. The guard outside heard it, and he just laughed. "don't say I never did nothing for ya Spikey boy."

Inside the cell Rumble struggled with Spike. He raked his claws across Rumbles eyes and bit into his collar bone with the force that could break gems. When he released him he tried to crawl away. Spike grabbed the legs of his jump suit. "Spike want!"

Rumble wiggled to get out of his suit, only to realise he had fucked himself. Now he was down to his under wear with nowhere to go as Spike jumped on top of him. Spike had him dead to rights.

He reached up to his bunk and grabbed a piece of long cloth from under his pillow. He grabbed rumbles wrists with one hand and tied them together. He slipped off rumbles boxers as well as his own suit. "You ready to learn why I'm called sweet dick spikey?"

He threw Rumble on his bunk and got on top. Rumble felt Spikes tip at his entrance just before he pushed the full length of his shaft in all at once. He pushed Rumbles face into the pillow to muffle the scream.

"You know I'm a bit of a romantic," He ran one hand up to Rumbles nipples and started playing with them. Flicking and pulling on them; while he fucked him raw. Rumble loved every moment of it.

" faster," He moaned as he bit into the pillow. "You love it don't you, face down plot up, don't you?" spike sped up, faster and harder. "Come on say it, say it!" Rumble panted trying to get the words out.

Spike sat himself and Rumble up; so that Rumble could ride his dick like a pro. He grabbed Rumbles hair,"Come on boy, be a good prison bitch and say it." Spike loved the feel of Rumbles tight little ass hole wrapped around his big cock.

Rumble couldn't help it, "I love it sweet dick Spikey!" He yelled out as he came all over himself. Spike came inside of him then laid him down and licked the cum off his new prison wife.

"That's a good boy." He added as he untied Rumble, who had fallen asleep just that quick. Spike laughed and pulled a blanket over himself and Rumble. "Sleep tight and only let spikey wikey bite." He said as he dosed off cuddling his new play thing.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Rumble woke up unable to move with Spikes full weight on top of him. He squirmed to get loose but Spikes tail was wrapped around his

waist. It was wrapped so tight Rumble couldn't even roll over. The only thing Rumble accomplished with his struggling was waking up Spike. "well look

who's up." Spike said uncoiling his tail from around his prison wife. Rumble quickly scrambled out of the bed, trying to pull his jump suit on. Spike reached

under his pillow and pulled out a bandana. "Here keep this in your back pocket, it'll keep the other inmates off your back." Rumble took it and did as he was

told. "I'll do anything to stay a one dragon pony." The last thing Rumble wanted was the rest of the cell block passing him around; giving it up to Spike was

one thing, a matter of protection, and he would like to keep it that way. "Don't worry just stay close to me and..." A tapping was heard at the door. The slot

on the door was opened and a guard yeiled in, "Spike put on your make-up you've got a visitor." "That would be Twilight coming by on her weekly visit."

Rumble went into a panic. "What how long will that take, what am I going to do out there alone?" Spike tried to calm him down. "You'll be fine just keep this

bandana and keep to yourself in the showers." Spike was taken to a visitors room while Rumble headed to the showers. All the other inmates seemed to

ignore him. One of them did grab Rumbles wrist but when he saw Spikes bandana he ran away as fast as he could. Maby this 5-10 streach wouldn't be to bad

for him. Just when he made it to the shower he felt somepony smack his ass. He turnned to see a large red stallion with an orange mane. "See you inside

new guy." He said in a deep voice and strong didn't want to go in now but a guard hit him in the back. "Get a move on convict, I don't care how afraid of big

mac you are." Rumble did as ordered, he striped off his jump suit and took up the bar of soap the guard handed to him. 'Alright Rumble,' He thought to

himself. 'just remember what Spike said and you'll be fine.' He walked in and saw that everypony else did just keep to themself in the showers. Rumble got

under to water, he closed his eyes for a moment but when he opened his eyes he noticed that everypony, inculding the guards, were gone. All except the red

stallion from earlier. "Alone atlast." He said as he cornered Rumble. He reached out and knocked the soap from his hand. It made a loud clatter as it hit the

ground inbetween the two of them. "Looks like you dropped the soap, better pick it up." Rumble could see no way out of this so he tried to pick up, only to

for the red stallion's foot to move it. Now it was behind Rumble forcing him to turn around. He felt a hand on his waist cressing his hips. "Go ahead and pick it

up." He tried to kneel down but Big mac's hand on his waist kept that from happening. Big mac's other hand grabbed Rumbles hair. Rumble hand no choice,

not with Big macs strong arm on his back forcing him over. A jolt ran thruogh Rumbles body when he felt Big macs cock push up agasnt his ass. 'no, no I

can't go out like this.' Rumble throw his elbow behind himself getting Big mac right in the jaw. Big mac threw him into the wall and pinned him there. Big mac

spread Rumbles legs; Rumble grabbed a shower head to brace himself. He felt Big macs cock pushing its way up into his ass. Right then he learned why he's

called **BIG** mac. "You're a tight one aren't ya?" Rumble squeesed the shower head, sweet fucking Calestia Big mac felt great. He was bigger than Spike and

the way he moved his hips. Rumble bit his lip he couldn't let Big mac know he was liking it. sure he loved it with Spike but he made love, teasing, wanting to

hear how much Rumble liked it, and making it last. Big mac on the other hand was a beast, raw, and unhingened. Big mac didn't make love; no he fucked.

Big mac picked him up letting gravity help him out. Rumble was bitting his lip so hard he was bleeding when all of a suden Big mac stopped and yanked out.

Rumble dropped to the ground, finally letting out the breath he was holding. When he turned he saw Spike holding a claw full of Big macs hair. Spike handled

the stallion like he was nothing. "I'll say this once apple and once only, **He's mine stay away from him**." Spike gave him a knee to his stomach. "You

understand apple?" "eyup." Spike threw him out of the shower then turnned back to Rumble. "What did I tell you," He grabbed Rumble up off the ground.

"what did I say!?" Spike was so mad that green flames shot from his mouth. "I..I'm sorry it all happened so fast." Spike let go of Rumble. "Don't be sorry be

careful." Spike looked closely at Rumbles lip. "Looks like you enjoyed yourself." He said pointing out the blood coming from his bottom lip. "It's not like that

Spike I swear," Rumble wipped his mouth "I tried to fight he was just to strong for me." Rumble tried to explane that what happened was purely one sided

but Spike just turned away from him. "I don't care just get dressed already." 'I don't care' those words cut into Rumble like a knife, but why? Not only had he

just met Spike but just last night he was raped by him. So did he feel like he just got punched in the heart? Could it be, it couldn't, could it? Was Rumble

accualy falling for his rapist? 'Oh, Calestia,' He thought to himself. 'these next five years are not going to be easy are they?'


End file.
